1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a rotor including a magnet holder having top and bottom parts joined by stays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotor with a magnet holder is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,749. The magnet securing apparatus is comprised of a top part, a bottom part, and stays. The top part and bottom part are connected to each other through mechanical deformation of the stays. This type of connection, however, is not very operationally reliable and very strict tolerances must be maintained for the assembly of the rotor.
The rotor according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that a rotor is assembled in a simple manner.
In order achieve an advantageous securing of magnets to the rotor by means of stays, it is useful for the stays to constitute a positive engagement with the magnets because as a result, forces during operation of the rotor are distributed over a greater area.
It is advantageous for each stay to have an axial tab that is engaged by a ring because this allows the ring to not protrude past a circumferential surface of the stay and magnet.
It is advantageous to embody a top part of the rotor as disk-shaped because this makes the top part easy to produce.
It is also advantageous to fasten a bottom part to a rotor shaft.
It is particularly advantageous that the stays and magnets rest against a tubular element because then the ring presses the stays and magnets against the tubular element.
To secure the stays to the tubular element, it is advantageous for at least one of the stays to have a pin, which engages in a recess in the surface of the tubular element.
The assembly of the tubular element and bottom part can take place in an advantageous manner because the tubular element has a radial collar, which is oriented toward the central axis and can be inserted into a corresponding groove on the bottom part. As a result, the tubular element is also secured to the bottom.
In order to compensate for a tolerance between the tubular element and the bottom part, it is advantageous for the bottom part to have a radially protruding spring rib.
The bottom part and top part can easily be held together by a detent connection.
In order to reduce the number of parts to be assembled, it is advantageous to embody the stays as being of one piece with the bottom part or a top part.
If the tubular element is a tubular ring, the number of parts to be assembled is advantageously reduced and the assembly is simplified.
In order to compensate for an imbalance of the rotor, it is advantageous for the bottom part to have bores into which balancing weights can be inserted.
If a ring is embodied as a spring ring, the stays can be advantageously pressed against the tubular element and the rotor can be simply and rapidly manufactured.
If a rotor shaft has a driver, the torque can be advantageously transmitted from the rotor to the rotor shaft.
It is also advantageous if the stay has a securing piece, which extends through an opening of the tubular element, because this axially secures the stay.
By means of a bayonet connection between the ring and the securing piece, the stay is advantageously pressed against the magnets and the tubular element and is thus secured radially.